


条子

by orphan_account



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, boxer Alex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex在退伍后做了一名打黑拳的地下拳击手，因为被指控谋杀老板Harry而入狱，曾在dunkirk有过一段旧情的战友Tommy却变成了狱警。





	条子

他做了一个梦。

 

主体是什么他已经忘了，只记得最后的一个场景，是他的某一场比赛，对手是个比他壮一倍的男人，灯光如昼，耳旁人声噪杂鼎沸，他和对手剑拔弩张着等待对方出拳。他盯着对方，耸起的背脊紧如张弓，心跳剧烈而杂乱，在梦境里画面交错枪枪虚晃，人头，肉体，汗液，鲜血，对手耷拉着力竭的眼皮，眉骨高高肿起，额头的汗水成股流下的时候绕过那个肿包就像小溪绕过山丘。

 

他想这个蠢货抽鼻子吸气的时候太想一颗呼吸的茎块植物了，也许是什么巨型生姜。然后他听见了关节错位的咯哒声，听见拳头砸到肉体上的闷响，就像在水底下听见炸弹爆炸，而人的肉体和动物的肉体在这种时候被击打发出的闷响都是相同的。他能够模糊地意识到，站在这个台上，他就是一只具有观赏性的动物，并且输赢并没有意义，但是他不能输，也就只能选择赢。

 

对手倒下了，裁判拦住他仍旧紧绷蓄力的手臂，蹲下数数，他低头看那个倒在地上濒临意识边缘的男人，是不是所有人在游离挣扎的时候张开嘴吐出舌头的样子都会像涸死的鱼翻出柔嫩惨白的肚皮。他是胜利者，在当时他体会不到那样的悲凉，就算是此刻在梦境里一部分的意识作为客体，他也不能完全明白。有的人天生就是对注定的命数遭遇观感模糊。

 

他想来的时候左侧太阳穴的神经跳地厉害，仿佛所有的脑浆都滚到左边压迫着脑壳，同时还有把锤子从里到外间歇性地敲。一段时间的绝食让他的精神风声鹤唳，陷入无法沉眠又无法彻底清醒的胶着状态，长久地浑浑噩噩让他的记忆几乎分崩离析成碎片折射进虚幻交错的梦境，他最后记得的只有Harry站在擂台旁边给他递了一块毛巾，笑容春风和煦，他说，“干得漂亮，Alex，我们又赢了。”

 

Alex本来想回一句放你妈的臭屁是你他妈的把钱都吸走了。但是没等他动动嘴皮子他就醒了。其实是有人把他弄醒的，他的单人间的铁窗被粗暴地“哗啦——”拉开，放进来一份土豆泥，一点糠米，一碗浊汤，没有热度，冷冰冰躺在不锈钢托盘里，颜色泛着一种诡异的灰，好像正在从内里发霉，他抬了抬头瞥了一眼又继续躺回去，他已经绝食很久，起身对他来说是一个消耗较大的动作，他必须节省能量。

 

“0201号，来拿食物。”负责送饭的是个看起来肥头大耳的中年条子，Alex每次都觉得他比那些端过来的屎长得更像食物，饿疯了的时候他甚至想象过咬进这个条子的肚子里肯定先来一嘴酸臭的油。他充耳不闻地翻了个身。

 

“滚过来拿食物！”那个中年人又加大了声音喊了一遍，他把铁栅栏拍得哗哗响，Alex几乎要被这条子仅仅是动怒就开始喘的气管逗笑，他仍旧无动于衷地躺着。

 

然后那个中年狱警没有了声音，在经过一个不长的停顿后，他听见那扇铁门被打开，带进来一股铁锈腥味，带钉的皮靴在地上敲击着走进来，Alex听见那个声响总是猜测是不是外面又下雨了，下雨会让这座阴沉又巨大的钢铁口枷变成一个吞吃苔藓的怪物，吐息间都是一股腐烂植物的霉味，尽管肉眼所见这里荒芜地连蕨类植物都养不活。

 

他听见走进来的人用一种极慢的语速喊他0201号，这是他的单间号码，这群条子只念这个代号，傲慢又极不耐烦地，给流水线上等待传送的垃圾起个编号也是多余的事，反正所有的数字最终结局都是毁灭在一颗多余的子弹下。Alex对他们腰间的配枪警棍不屑一顾，这些狐假虎威的玩意从来都不值得畏惧，就算是真正处决犯人的子弹他都不怕，只有他自己的子弹才是真正的子弹，那些铜色的吃饱了火药的小家伙可以精准地爆开纳粹的狗头，从眼睛里进去炸开半个头骨。

 

0201号，那个人又重复了一遍。如果在精神饱满的时候，他绝对能认出这个声音。接着进来两个人，Alex被从只铺了一张床单的钢丝网弹簧床上掀起来，他也轻飘飘的像一张床单一样被掀翻在地上，眼前浮起一阵迟缓的黑，然后那两个条子就放任他倒在地上，其中一个还踹了一脚他的胃，他空空荡荡的胃袋马上绞紧着泛上一阵酸液，疼痛唤醒了肢体的麻痹，Alex觉得他泥巴做的身体正在慢慢融化和地面合为一体如果他再不努力清醒过来，而悬在脖子上的头颅又是那般沉重，他勉勉强强抬起来看那个喊他编号的条子。

 

如果他还有力气他绝对会露出一个这辈子最狠毒的讥笑，那是Tommy，人模狗样地套在那身制服里，衬衫的扣子扣到了最上，他领口很明显比别的低等狱卒多了颗星。他还是没变，永远像睡不醒一样半睁着眼，嘴角耷拉着，一幅如丧考妣的样子。回忆又涌上他的喉咙，凝滞住他搜肠刮肚准备倾倒的恶言相向，被炮火击沉的船只，海水混着汽油熊熊燃烧的人间炼狱，他和Tommy肩并肩在拥挤的船舱里分食一个多佛海峡的灿烂日出，呼吸和精神都浑浊不堪。

 

“现在要对你进行强制进食，0201号。”Tommy看见他的脸的时候也没有表现出任何的震惊，这让Alex产生一种离奇的愤怒，好像他一直在这个系统里看着自己出丑，并且默不作声，处心积虑挑在一个他束手无策的时候出现，道貌岸然地装作无知者。

 

就好像Tommy是收在这里等着他出丑，好让Alex求他，求他帮帮他，帮他传递个消息说他是无罪的，或者求他干脆给他一枪了结让他在尚有自尊的时候穷凶极恶地死去。穷凶极恶听起来比籍籍无名好太多了，尽管强加于身的罪恶都是子虚乌有。Alex用他能做出的最凶恶的眼神瞪着Tommy，而后者仍旧刀枪不入，他依旧是多年之前的样子，站得不直，微微驮着背，一双橄榄棕色的眼睛澄澈安静，永远以漠然的姿态置身事外。

 

Alex撑着地晃晃悠悠地站起来，那两个Tommy的喽啰企图伸出粗短的手指来拉扯他都被他甩开，手铐脚链束缚了他的大部分平衡感和行动力，他仅仅是想靠一己之力站起来已经很艰难，“犯了什么错沦落到这里啊，长官。”Alex站直了平视Tommy的眉毛，他比Tommy还要高，恶声恶气的时候充满了压迫感。

 

“不许说话。0201号。”结果是走狗先跳脚，Alex的大腿根子又挨了一警棍，疼痛从肌肉传递到骨骼，他膝盖抖动着，往前踉跄了几步才勉强稳住没有摔倒，身上的锁链被带出一串丁零当啷的声音，Tommy皱了皱眉往后侧身，Alex自嘲地想着，他现在就和那些在墙角流窜从粪坑下水道带上传染病的老鼠没什么两样，所有人都应当退避三舍。

 

这个高挑且容貌出众的囚犯仍旧被那一警棍打得倒抽了口气，实际上他已经非常虚弱，因为绝食面庞浮肿，松垮的囚服底下露出两块锋利的锁骨，本就形状姣好的肌肉在皮肤下显得轮廓更加鲜明，他的小臂上覆盖着从进大牢以后累计的鞭痕和淤青，Tommy知道如果掀开那件脏破的粗麻囚服，可以看见爬满肋骨和胸口，深浅不一的新旧伤疤。他听闻Alex前几年生活不易，没想到居然会以这种嘲讽的方式重逢。

 

Tommy想起他们在1940年登上的那列火车，Alex对着丘吉尔登在报纸上的演讲皱着眉红了眼眶，他咬牙切齿地念叨着“如果不是因为他们还在被包围着，肯定一堆人在街上朝我们吐口水。”他坐在对面盯着自己，眼底水光一片，那两颗硕大的眼珠在车厢里摇晃的蒙昧灯光底下显得更加幽绿，与他本人表现的气势汹汹形成一种像，玻璃球面折射而成的欺骗性反差，他朝Tommy抬了抬下巴，“你读读。”Tommy知道他又开始了自怨自艾或者是和他精神的假想敌怄气。

 

那两个面容模糊的中年狱警架着Alex的手想把他拖出房间，结果这个囚犯又开始胡乱蹬腿挣扎，他的防抗因为虚弱而显得苍白，Tommy侧过头的时候看见Alex的脚踝被金属的脚铐反复磨蹭，旧的血痂还没消散新的淤紫又重新覆盖，他在这个阴暗潮湿的单人间里长久见不到太阳，皮肤苍白到近乎透明，那一圈红肿的伤口挂在他嶙峋凸起的脚踝上有种病态的醒目。Tommy坚信他不具有变态心理，但是他确实感受到了冲突强烈的美，就像盛放的花朵断折的茎身淌下透明甜美的汁液。

 

“让他自己走。”Tommy迟疑了一下最后决定不再看他，他能感受到Alex心里的诅咒已经膨胀到能够把他的后背烧出两个洞。他感到烦躁，以他的立场就算做更过分的事也理直气壮，外加1940年他们最后的分别只能算是一种清算未果，生死纠纷威胁背叛来得急促而庞大，时间过于匆促，他只能当是Alex装聋作哑留给他几个夜晚的无期欠条。但他就他妈不是那样能乘人之危的人。

 

审讯室的条件也没有比单人牢房优越很多，墙角滴答滴答断断续续的漏水声让Alex更加烦躁，他像只被惹急了兽类，又一次在枷锁里横冲直撞做些无谓抵抗，他十分不满Tommy的手下置若罔闻地仍旧钳制着他的双臂，又试图用膝盖扭动着踢蹬，更为年长的一个狱警直接照着他的后背给了他一棍，所有人都装作没有听见骨头和金属棒撞击发出的一声脆响，Alex佝偻下背剧烈地咳嗽了起来，他因为乏力而上半身抖得像冬日里一瓣破旧的肺叶。

 

他低下头的时候就看见自己指甲残破的脚趾和Tommy干净锃亮的军靴，他大笑起来，笑得时候带着声带撕拉的气音，惊悚又慑人，另一个狱警扯着他的头发强迫他抬起头然后狠狠扇了他一耳光，“安分点，别自找麻烦。”Alex知道这个男人怕了，他其实胆小如鼠，害怕每个犯人出格的行为，所以才会用无节制的暴力伪装自己，其实他根本不知道怎么扇人耳光。但是Alex颧骨凸起棱角分明的侧脸还是很快肿起了几道红痕，他眼角的神经也被牵扯到了，眨眼的时候都会火辣辣的疼。

 

Alex安静下来，他又用一种阴沉的眼光一动不动地盯着Tommy，就像披满坚硬鳞片阴嘶嘶吐着信子的冷血动物竖瞳收缩时冷光一闪，Tommy的烦躁和愤怒层序渐进地累加，他不知道Alex能让他忍到哪一步，他现在已经有了照那张俊脸来上一拳让他彻底老实的冲动。那两个狱警飞速地把Alex用粗皮带固定在木椅上，他的衣服领口被扯开，露出右边肩膀和胸口的一大片，一道崭新的挂着结痂的狭长鞭痕露出在Tommy眼里，而往脖颈上蔓延还有被粗麻绳勒过的青紫痕迹，用一片狼藉来形容这具肉体也不为过，以Alex张扬的性格和臭嘴，吃这点苦头似乎是理所应当。

 

“我可以让你少吃点苦头。如果你可以稍微收敛一点。”Tommy在开口的时候斟酌了一下到底应该使用什么样的语气，他仍旧不想Alex曲解他，而后者只是有些呆滞木讷地被绑在那张椅子上，皮带箍紧他的胸膛、腰肢和小腿，Tommy努力让自己不去注意那些暴露在衣服之外的伤口和疤痕，他听见Alex冷笑了一声，他再次与那双祖母绿的眼睛对视，区别在于他的主人不再有惯例的乖张戾气，而是陷在一种冰冷的哀怨里，就像一只从瘴气弥漫的沼泽里树根烂泥滋养下的猴爪森森然伸出。

 

Tommy像是出于逃避他不再于Alex对视，他们又面临了相同的僵持不下的境地，道理讲不通，谁也无法驯服谁，然而这次枪在Tommy手里。桌上摆着碗粥和一把白勺，Tommy舀起一勺彻底冰凉甚至散发着微微馊味的粥，他捏住Alex的脸逼迫他张开嘴，他可以清晰摸到Alex凸起的面骨。

 

他把那柄勺子伸进Alex的嘴里，后者开始在椅子上挣扎，椅子腿在水泥地上发出几声尖锐刺耳的声响，站在一旁的狱警伸出那柄黑色警棍又狠狠地打在Alex的腰侧，Alex吃痛地从喉咙里含糊吐出两声呻吟，他嘴里被塞进勺子，但仍旧用舌头抵住这个冰凉的固体继续进入，他的眼白上爬满了红血丝，乌青的眼袋泪沟给这张俊俏的脸刻上了憔悴萧瑟的凋零之美，他的脸苍白得就像云朵的灰烬。

 

Tommy趁他咀嚼疼痛的时候不死心地把勺子在他的口腔里搅动，他能听见牙齿和陶瓷碰在一起的脆响，或者是刮过舌头和上鄂绞出的混沌水声，不过他确信Alex一点都没吃进去，等他一松手Alex就把勺子喝粥液整个吐出来，有几滴白色的浊液还挂在了Tommy的领口，在他深色的制服上形成过于显眼的对比。

 

这一次Tommy所有的耐心都被磨光了，他克制了很久才控制住一拳打在那根高挺的鼻梁上的冲动，Tommy几乎要爆发出同样的哀怨，他幽幽地解释道，“如果你继续抵抗的话我真的会插一根管子进来，往里面倒蛋液。”

 

Alex的眼神里闪过一丝迟疑的犹豫，他安静了一会，然后沉下声音，“你现在倒是对这套班子的手段了如指掌。”Tommy受不了他这个样子，他宁愿Alex仍旧是过去那个气焰嚣张，占据制高点就为虎作威的嚣张跋扈的大兵，而Alex这样疲软地坐在椅子上冷言冷语嘲讽的语调让他生厌，好像他已经彻底认命，丢失了自命不凡心高气傲。

 

愤怒在一瞬间占据了Tommy的胸腔，他固执地认为，所有过去衍生而来的人事都可以改变，除了Alex，Alex应该永远是那副高傲又愚蠢的漂亮模样，像一把擦得油亮上膛的枪被炫耀一般挂在墙头，只要Alex不改变，他就觉得过去和现在的裂痕仍旧是可以补救的，他仍旧有一段光辉而挣扎的过往有迹可循。没等他反应过来，他的拳头已经打在了Alex的鼻梁上，他骨节上错位的疼痛提醒他，Alex也正在遭受同等的痛苦，这个认知几乎让Tommy感到兴奋。

 

朱红浓稠的血迹从Alex的鼻孔里涌出来，顺着人中流进他干裂起皮的嘴唇，而他脸上仍旧维持在一种震惊错愕的表情里，鼻腔不断涌出的热流分散了一部分他的注意力，他把头靠在椅背上仍旧斜下眼睛来盯着Tommy，Tommy在接触到Alex目光的那一刻后悔了，甚至从心底闪过一丝他自己也没意识到的恐惧。

 

一个穿白大褂的男人在Tommy的示意下走上前捏住Alex的侧脸掰开他的嘴，白大褂手上的力量奇大，他还用膝盖顶住了Alex的小腿让他无法挣扎，血流无人问津地流入Alex的口腔，他尝到属于自己的浓厚铁锈腥味，血液错涌他同样脆弱的气管，这个瘦的有些单薄的男人动弹不得地曲张着自己的脖子。

 

一根比小拇指略为细些的长白管子从他的口腔里被粗暴地沿着舌头伸进喉咙，白大褂戴着橡胶手套，他用手指地主地主抵住Alex的上下颚和牙齿使得他们不能闭合，那根软管就贴着Alex的食道壁不断向下延伸，他的嘴被迫分离，唾液混着血液从嘴角漏下，因为异物的入侵强烈的呕吐感让他整个上半身开始痉挛，他的食道不断收缩着，却只会让那根管子的存在更佳分明。

 

Alex开始剧烈地挣扎，边缘锐利的手铐又在他的手腕上留下新的淤血痕迹，他的指节因为攥紧地太用力而发白，他仰起头颅，脖子因为粗喘和用力过度染上一层薄薄的粉色，凸起的喉结上下激烈抖动，他无法发出清晰的声音，只能从张紧的声带拉扯出一种类似嘶喊的惨烈吼声。白大褂拿出漏斗接在白管的另一端开始往里面灌生蛋液和葡萄糖浆。

 

Tommy看着他和手铐纠缠拉扯在一起的手腕被勒出了新的殷红血液，滴到地上的是在水泥地上洇开一朵暗红干涸的小花，Alex似乎是挣扎地精疲力竭，他不再睚眦欲裂地吼叫，而是发出一种令人心碎的悠长呜咽，他像是求救一半又用那双眼睛盯住了Tommy，那双如同春寒料峭里冰川初融暗潮涌动的生动眉眼，因为正在承受的苦痛而从眼睑往外泛红，大颗磅礴的泪水从他的眼角滑落，他抖动着浓密的睫毛，几乎是在无声地渴求。

 

“好了停下吧，我想他应该可以自己吃了。”Tommy不明白为什么自己还是这么容易心软，仿佛预备着为Alex做任何事。


End file.
